The Grand Adventures of the Potter Puppet Palls
by Mesalline
Summary: Silly little drabbles put together, Featuring Snape, Voldy, Harry and the gang, Dumbeldore etc...theirs not much else to say apart from....Bother!
1. A Confounded Potions Master

_A/N: This is just pure Sillyness. It was a challenge from my Friend, Khaiyrah, who asked me to write a short drabble to get used to my new iMac. So I did, and this is the result. You either like it or you don't- I don't take any messin from flames. Don't like it don't read. If this ideas popular i might do a Mini Series. The Idea has been taken from the 'Potter puppet palls' I don't know who created them, they can be found on youtube. Personaly, "Wizard Angst" is my fave. Potter Puppet Palls Rock, and i'm shocked i've not seen a fic about them yet 0o Anyway, let me know if you want me to continue with the Sillyness. _

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridors up to Gryffindor tower. As they rounded the corner, they saw Draco Malfoy sat on the floor.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Malfoy looked round and scowled.

"I fell, Weasel."

Ron sniggered. Peeves whizzed round the corner.

"Malfoy brat fell," he cackled. "And they all fall down-"

"What is the meaning of this racket?" shrieked Snape as he came round the corner, cloak billowing around him, making him look rather fat, in Harry's opinion.

"Malfoy brat fell," giggled Ron, earning himself a whack on the head from the potions Master.

"Let's do that again!" Snape cackled, grinning manically and continued to whack Ron around the head. Harry spared a worried glance at Malfoy, who looked equally as worried.

_'Maniacs_' he mouthed. Harry nodded and looked round as Ron shouted "Protego!"

Snape got bored of whacking Ron when he found that his shield charm was too strong.

"Fine," he huffed, turning to a baffled Hermione, Harry and Draco.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" he hissed, trying to muster as much menace in his voice as he could.

Harry took a step towards Snape and grinned at him. Snape backed off, looking worried.

"Potter, What-"

Harry poked Snape and yelled, "BOTHER!"

Harry ran off laughing, leaving a bemused Snape, Ron, Hermione and Draco behind him.

Draco, who was still sitting on the floor looking rather dazed, said, "Will someone help me up?"

Hermione bent down to his level and held out a hand, smiling kindly. Draco scowled.

"I will not be helped up by a mud blood!" he drawled.

But Hermione leaned forwards as if to help him up anyway, but punched him in the arm and yelled, "BOTHER!" in his face. Malfoy jumped backwards, crashing into the wall behind him. Hermione turned on her heel and ran, clutching her sides, face streaming with tears of laughter, dragging a utterly confused Ron Weasley with her. Snape and Malfoy watched them go.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Malfoy.

Snape looked down at him, a confused expression on his face, as if he didn't really know what he was saying. In fact, Draco could have sworn that he looked confounded.

"I am Snape, the potions Master." He said proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know you fool. Now help me up!"

Snape grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up.

Snape suddenly grinned- It was a strange sight.

"BOTHER!" he roared, pushing Draco over so hard that he fell down on the floor and crashed back into the wall. Snape ran off cackling.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" screamed Draco.

_-------------_

_There we go. My Mac is teh brilliant 8D _

_So, Review if you would like me to continue Reviews make me happy. Thank you. _


	2. The Burning Bubbles

_A/N: Pure sillyness this chapter is. Thanks to all my reviews! Enjoy!_

Professor Dumbledore strode through the halls of Hogwarts, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm Bored!" he huffed.

"You're the head master!" she turned around and folded her arms. "Find something to do!"

Dumbledore scowled and took out a sherbet lemon.

"Can I have one?" McGonagall asked.

"No!" Dumbledore made as if to stuff them back in his pocket.

"But I want one! You've got to share-!" McGonagall stamped her foot angrily and tried to take the sherbet lemons off Dumbledore.

"MINE MINE MINE!!!!" screamed Dumbledore, his hands curled up into fists, pummeling the wall in frustration.

McGonagall pulled out her wand.

"No! Leave me alone!" cried the head master.

"AVADA-"

"I am Snape, The potions master."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yes, I know."

"I am Snape-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed McGonagall, but, instead of the green light that usually kills people, and she would very much liked to have killed Snape, a stream of bubbles poured out of her wand.

"AHHHHHH MY EYES! You stupid woman! My EYE'S!"

Snape pranced around the corridor with his hands over his eyes.

"It was only water!" she said, frowning at her wand.

"Chlorine!!" he whined. "It stings! Burns!"

"It's bubbles-"

Hermione and Ron ran round the corner, crashing into Snape. Snape glared down at them. Hermione hid behind Ron.

"What are you doing, Weasel?"

"Bother!" said Ron, pushing Snape out of his way.

"Little Prat!" screamed Snape, outraged that a student could push him.

Ron and Hermione fell round the corner, giggling madly and disappeared out of sight.

Snape turned around to see a disgruntled looking McGonagall staring at the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" he snarled.

"Dumbledore got away!" she moaned.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Bollocks! I'll find him!" she screamed and ran off down the corridor.


End file.
